1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire which can achieve excellent steering stability and ride comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a pneumatic tire has a bead filler constructed by a hard rubber in a bead portion, thereby enhancing a lateral rigidity so as to secure a steering stability. In a pneumatic tire described in Patent Document 1, in order to achieve a weight saving while securing the steering stability, a height of a bead filler is made smaller, and a height of a rim strip rubber which is harder than the bead filler is increased. However, if the height of the hard rim strip rubber is increased, a flexible zone in a side portion of the tire is narrowed and a vertical rigidity is raised. Accordingly, deterioration of a ride comfort tends to be caused.
Further, in a pneumatic tire described in Patent Document 2, an outer portion of a bead filler constructed by a hard rubber is thinned, whereby a pinch cut resistance can be improved while suppressing the deterioration of the ride comfort. However, it is hard to secure a lateral rigidity of the tire, by making a thickness of the bead filler smaller, whereby there is a risk that the steering stability is lowered.